Pokémon Emerald/Littleroot Town
Welcome to your new home: Littleroot Town. This quaint little place is tucked away amidst thick forest in the southern area of Hoenn. You may stray far off in your journey through Hoenn, but this place will always feel special. Event 1 A new neighbourhood Pokémon Emerald begins with you and your family moving in from Johto into your new home, Littleroot Town. Your dad has already left for his work, so you and your mother must take care of stowing all the stuff away. Thankfully, the moving company's Vigoroth are doing all the heavy work. Your mom will suggest you go and check out your new room. So head upstairs and set the clock on the wall to get things started. Which house you'll live in depends on your gender: if you're a boy, you'll live on the left; if you're a girl, you'll live on the right. When it comes to visit your neighbour, which is soon, visit the house just opposite of yours. Event 2 Let's get neighbourly Now that you're are all settled in, its time to meet your neighbours. Littleroot is a quiet place, but the neighbours seem quite interesting. Head to the house next to yours, and introduce yourself to the Birch family. Prof. Birch is out on research work, but both his wife and child (May or Brendan, depending on your gender; your new friend/rival will be the opposite gender) are still home. Head upstairs to meet Birch's child. You'll have a little bit of chitchat, but that's it and you'll be asked to head out. Event 3 Rescue Prof Birch After meeting the Birch family, it's time to head out into Hoenn. As you head north into Route 101, though, you'll meet Prof. Birch – and he's not alone. The professor is being chased around by a wild Zigzagoon, and he needs your help. Thankfully, the prof left his backpack full of Poké Balls nearby.` To help him, he'll allow you to take one of the Pokémon inside. This will be your first Pokémon, so choose carefully. |typeweak = |review = Treecko is the Grass-type starter of Hoenn, and is unique among the trio for retaining its single type throughout its evolutions. It possesses a good range of stats all across the board, with a slight preference towards Speed and Special Attack. Once it evolves at L16, though, it shows a clear preference towards Speed, with horrible Defense, lackluster HP and mediocre Special Defense. When that long awaited evolution arrives at L36, Treecko transforms into a beast named Sceptile`. While its offensive stats definitely are rather good, Sceptile's low defenses often limit it's survivability in a battle. Like a typical Grass Pokémon, Sceptile is an effective staller and can use an effective strategy: using Leech Seed, then setting up a Substitute, thereby draining the opponent's health and preventing it from even harming Sceptile. Toxic, Giga Drain, Detect and Protect are nice moves to use on Sceptile. Although Sceptile is one of the best stalling Pokemon in the game, this isn't all it can do. Sceptile can also pound opponents into the ground with the best Grass move in the game (Leaf Blade) and its monstrous Special Attack. A Swords